Xiao Qiao
Qiao Qian (喬倩), better known as Xiao Qiao (小喬), is a main character from the series of K.O.3an Guo. In chronology, Xiao Qiao was born on April 26th, 4332. She is the younger half-sister of Da Qiao and Zhou Yu's fiancé. She is also Diao Chan’s childhood best friend, the two often discussing personal things together and confiding in each other. Personality As a person, she is highly energetic, and is the more outspoken one between herself and Diao Chan. She is one to follow her instincts, always doing what she believes is right, and follows her heart, instincts and emotions rather than her head, because she believes that by using them, the result is the most truthful. However, she has a bad tendency of jinxing someone—whenever she speaks of a the possible occurrence of a bad event, it tends to happen; because of that, she has earned the nickname "Wu Ya Zhui" (烏鴉嘴 / Crow's Beak, pointing to someone with a bad mouth). Often, everyone rushes to silence her before she can utter a single word about the situation. Other people sometimes considers her to be stupid, including Zhou Yu. Because of this she doesn't think highly of herself, once saying that she was stupid and slow minded. However, she has the most experience with romantic relationships as compared to her friends. Even though she seems to be very honest with her feelings or is unable to hide it from anyone else, she had managed to hide her sadness from her friends due to her painful break-up with Zhou Yu for two years. Throughout the series, Xiao Qiao seemed to be "the number two" girl. She was not as pretty as Diao Chan and her sister, Da Qiao; her martial arts skill was below Da Qiao, she was not too smart, and it seems that she has poor cooking skill. Although, she was an excellent swimmer and even won multiple swimming contests. Different from Da Qiao, who was unable to swim because the traumatic accident, Xiao Qiao pushed herself to be stronger and excel in swimming. She sometimes acts without thinking, though, and this became a problem for her friends from time to time, for example in 15th Round. In the series, Xiao Qiao has displayed a very good skill in arts and craft. She able to make good luck charms and fragrant pouches for Zhou Yu, Zhao Yun, and Xiu (Liu Bei). Story ''K.O.3an Guo'' Xiao Qiao's father is director of the Jiang Dong High School board, but because she doesn't like living at home, she was transferred to Dong Han Academy since childhood. Her older half-sister is the beauty of Jiang Dong, Da Qiao. Because her sister has been popular among people since childhood, she has had trouble living at home. Their relationship deteriorated after she accidentally caught her with her ex-boyfriend, Zhou Yu, together. Two years later, they come clean with each other and are finally able to overcome their issues after Da Qiao tells her that they were pretending to be a couple to protect Sun Ce from his father's suspicions. She was a dancer two years prior to the show's beginning, but quit after her painful break-up with Zhou Yu. Return to Jiang Dong After Dong Han Academy was taken into Yuan Shao's hands, Cao Cao finds a new landmark at Jiang Dong High School's building and transfers to that location to continue his education, along with his friends. Xiao Qiao is also forced to move to their building, though she finds it hard to face her past. However, she makes more pleasant revelation when she discovers how Zhou Yu had been caring for their supposedly-lost dog and sending a search patrol for Diao Chan, who is still missing at sea. As she finds out how much he had cherished their relationship, she softens up to him and decides to stay in Jiang Dong while everyone else departs. One Month Later One month after their final confrontation with Ye Si Ti, Xiao Qiao maintains her relationship with Zhou Yu. Sometime later, they become engaged, and their dog, Xiao Jin, has found two "girlfriends" and a puppy. Aliases *"Wu Ya Zhui" (烏鴉嘴 / Crow's Beak). *"Xiao Qian" (小倩) by Zhou Yu (when Xiao Qiao has not resolve their relationship problems and still angry with him, she refused to be called "Xiao Qian" by him). *"Mei" (妹/ Little sis) by Da Qiao. Relationships Friendships *'Diao Chan' (貂蟬) They have been best friends since childhood. Xiao Qiao is always willing to help Diao Chan in any way that she can. The two also share secrets and talk about things that they can't tell other people, such as Diao Chan's life at home. Before she disappeared with Dong Zhuo in the 37th Round, Diao Chan left a farewell note for Xiao Qiao to let her explain her decisions and bid farewell to her friends in her place. Xiao Qiao was the most devastated of Diao Chan's disappearance. *'Guan Yu' (關羽), Zhang Fei (張飛), Ma Chao (馬超), Huang Zhong (黃忠) and [[Xiu|'Xiu']] (脩) Xiao Qiao often hangs out with the Five Tiger Generals and Liu Bei. At most points, she helped them face dangers that were approaching, although it is more likely that they rescue her from a bind. She later found out about Xiu's true identity. *'Sun Shang Xiang' (孫尚香) Since Xiao Qiao and Ah Xiang are daughters of Jiang Dong High School's headmaster and representative, respectivaly, they both share something in common, most notably their fire-based martial arts. However, Xiao Qiao left Jiang Dong at a young age and so the two of them were never friends. They develop a mutual friendship after Ah Xiang transferred to Dong Han Academy. *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] (呂布) When Lu Bu first enrolled Dong Han Academy, she treated him like a friend because he saved Diao Chan. However, after she finds out that he was only using Diao Chan to spy on her father, her respect to him was destroyed. After he began to help the Five Tiger Generals and stopped all the lies to Diao Chan, he regained some of her trust. However, their shortened friendship ends when Lu Bu permanently turns against everyone he knows. Love Life * [[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']] (趙雲) In the beginning, she was affected by Zhao Yun's attractive looks, but they never became anything more than friends until the 8th Round, where Zhao Yun lost his kung fu skills, and she uses whatever she can to help him restore them. After which, they become increasingly closer than before. She even made him a big chicken mascot as a good luck charm. Zhao Yun is extremely protective of her but he considered her as his sister. However, as time passes (mainly because of his absence in 39th Round to 48th Round ), their relationship appears to drift away slowly. For further information, see Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] (曹操) Xiao Qiao treats Cao Cao with respect as a student body president deserves. Even though Cao Cao has affections on her, she hardly responds to his feelings, which pains him at certain times because of his lack of courage to confess to her. Her closeness to Zhao Yun brings him more harm than she knows. In the 28th Round, he finally works up the courage to confess to her, but she runs off in shock, not knowing how to turn him down without hurting his feelings. He then attemps to cheer her up by buying a puppy for her, but it brings up bad memories of Zhou Yu and the puppy they had before their break up. Eventually, Cao Cao decides to give up as a way to protect her from further stress. As time passes, they begin to grow closer to each other than before. Before Cao Cao departs to war, she promises to use his absence to decide where they stand. After he returned, he discovers her renewed feelings for Zhou Yu and returns to Dong Han by himself. While everyone mistook Cao Cao for injuring Liu Bei, she was the only one who believed him. After the misunderstanding was cleared, they are able to put an end to their complex relationship and become friends once again. *[[Zhou Yu|'Zhou Yu']] (周瑜) Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu had a relationship two years prior to the beginning of the story. Their relationship ended when she accidentally caught him with Da Qiao together, without knowing that they were pretending to be a couple to protect Sun Ce from his father's suspicion. Before their break-up, they owned a puppy named "Xiao Jin" (小瑾), named after Zhou Yu's courtesy name and his nickname from her, Jin (瑾). Although whatever they had is over, Zhou Yu is still very protective of her, but she tries to ignore him at all costs. Whenever she finds her friends in trouble, she would first turn to him for help. Ah Xiang senses that she may still be in love with Zhou Yu, even though she doesn't know it herself. Because Zhou Yu willing to do every thing to help Xiao Qiao and to make her happy, Ah Xiang considers her to be his achilles' heel. When Zhou Yu helped restore Guan Yu's lost powers and protected her from Dong Zhuo (33rd Round), it seems that her feelings for him begin to reawaken, if they were even gone at all. When she and her friends were forced to lend Jiang Dong's landmark to their education, she found it hard to cope with seeing Zhou Yu and tried to avoid him as good as possible. In the 42nd Round, When Xiao Qiao helped Ah Xiang escape to Youzhou, Sun Quan attempts to attack her, but Zhou Yu multiply stands in his way to block his path, taking the damage to himself. This selfless act touches Xiao Qiao, allowing her to soften to him. However, once Xiao Qiao discovers that he was the one who helped Yuan Shao claim Dong Han Academy's entire landmark, their relationship is strained once again (43rd Round). Her feelings lighten up after she discovers what Zhou Yu has been doing for her sake, for example, taking Xiao Jin back home and ordering his sea patroling group to look for Diao Chan despite she has been missing for months. Eventually, they become friends once more and agree to take their relationship slowly. Their became a couple once more in 46th Round, when she chose to stay in Jiang Dong with Zhou Yu rather than going back to Dong Han with Cao Cao. It was shown in 48th Round that they have sparks around their face, showing that they are in love with each other. In 49th Round she made him a present which was actually made from the bracelet she recieved from him and then threw at him because she was angry with him (43rd Round). They shared their first kiss on Jiang Dong stage after she danced for him (51st Round). At the end of K.O.3an Guo, they become engaged. For further information, see Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu. Powers Because Xiao Qiao never demonstrated any special capabilities in the initial episodes, it was believed that she did not have any at all, however, it is later revealed that Xiao Qiao does possess some fighting skills of her own. Like many characters throughout the series, she displays the super-speeding ability. Her strength becomes slightly stronger when she is upset, as shown in the 8th Round when she angrily confronts Jiang Gan. Even though, Xiao Qiao was not a residence ftom Jiang Dong and has always stayed in Dong Han all her life, but it is possible that because her family was from Jiang Dong that she able to utilize powers and abilities that associated with fire. Leng Liang Ka Shao (冷涼卡燒) Xiao Qiao's primary skill is a flaming attack called "Leng Liang Ka Shao" (冷涼卡燒). It works by her waving her weapons at her opponent while exclaiming her power's name. Leng Liang Ka Shao can be amplified into more powerful flames when Xiao Qiao combines it with Da Qiao's "Jin Jia Ka Shao" to use "Flaming Dance Series" (焰舞系列). Wei Feng Zhen Zhen (微風陣陣) During their break-in to Jiang Dong High School (''15th Round''), Xiao Qiao learns a transporting technique called Wei Feng Zhen Zhen (微風陣陣) from one of Xiu/Liu Bei's secret option bags. Since then, she has become the resident transporter whenever there was an emergency. This spell is limited to only transporting the objects that she focuses on. She can also use a reversal spell to return whatever has been transported. Weapons Cold Wind and Fire Fans (冷涼風火扇) Xiao Qiao wields duel fans called "Cold Wind and Fire Fans" (冷涼風火扇) as signature weapons. With them, she can use Leng Liang Ka Shao to fire heat waves at her enemy. Alternate Counterpart The Gold Dimension Xiao Qiao has an alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension called Cai Wu Xiong. Since childhood, she was raised by gorillas. She was found after fifteen years of separation from her family and moved back into the human society where she met her destined lover; Wang Ya Se. There appears to be nothing in common between these two girls other than being each other's counterparts. Xiao Qiao and Wu Xiong's respective older sisters, Da Qiao and Cai Yun Han, are also each other's alternate counterparts. Trivia *Even though Diao Chan is the number one pretty girl and Da Qiao is Jiang Dong's school belle, Xiao Qiao has the most guys in her love life. *Xiao Qiao's blood type is A, the same as Zhou Yu (42nd Round). *Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao's alternate counterparts in the Gold Dimension are sisters as well. *The actresses of Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao are sisters in real life. Origin Xiao Qiao is based on the younger daughter of Qiao Xuan, who married Zhou Yu.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two_Qiaos References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users Category:Females